FML
by MelMat
Summary: "Oh no, no- Mello was not going to do this to him. No, not tonight. Quick, think of something- lie and before Matt knew it, he had said no."


**A/N:** Matt POV FML (Fuck Matt's Life) It really refers to the part of this piece.

Nothing special, just a night out with the boys. I _love_ writing these kinds of scenes. Personally, I think they're my favorite. *haha

**Written to:** All Along the Watchtower (Bear McCreary version)

**Warning:** Sexual Situations and language

**Disclaimer:** Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

><p>-MxM-<p>

It was going to be a perfect night. No files to go through or Mello demanding he hack into a certain data base again. It was just them and a peaceful evening. And by them, Matt meant him and _his_ games.

"Matty!?" He heard Mello yell from their bedroom.

Huffing, Matt paused his game and set the controller off to the side on the cushion. He had been with Mello far to long to know that when his Royal Highn-ass calls for him, _Matty _is to go and see what the problem is. "What?" He grumbled as he walked into the room.

Mello looked at him, a little taken back by Matt's attitude but overlooked it. "Doesn't that new club open tonight?"

_Oh no, no- Mello was not going to do this to him. No, not tonight. Damn it; quick, think of something- lie _and before Matt knew it, he had said _no. _

Unbeknownst to Matt, his lover already knew, so the answer to the question was invalid. Why else would there be no case work tonight?

Mello shook his head. "-Get dressed."

"And if I say no?" He asked; a stern expression ever so present on his face.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Because if you do-" Slowly walking toward Matt; his hand reached down, cupping his jean covered crotch. "I will make your life miserable." Leaning into him," my beautiful little liar." He whispered.

"Fuck! Really!" Matt snapped. "I have one night free from anything you need done and I still have to spend it doing what you want to do?" Cocking his head to the side. "Mel, how is that fair?"

The blonde gave a shrug. "It's not but it _is_ your life. So, get going."

Matt growled. "Fine!"

.

.

The club was packed to the helm with scantily clad woman and the men that preyed on them. It was fucking disgusting. A meat market of the human variety. Matt glanced around the large room, taking everything in. The lights, music- drinks, all designed to create the perfect atmosphere.

Matt's attention turned to Mello, the change was already starting to happen. The way he walked, spoke and even looked at him. Sex. Matt grabbed the first table that became available as Mello eyed the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Mello asked him, leaning over the table provocatively.

Matt laughed at the suggestive display. "Nah, maybe later. I need a drink first."

A pout-

Only _his _lover would think that would work.

"Well then, I'll just have to find someone else to dance with." Mello popped off, playfully. "Hmm, let me see." Looking around at the sea of bodies, unable to find one person that could rival Matt, at least some.

"Whatever, search all you want." Matt chuckled as he scanned the area around them, knowing there wasn't a single person in this place his lover would give the time of day.

But in a nut shell, Mello's efforts were fruitless. The only people in the vicinity of them were high class skanks and men, he wouldn't let slide up on him if the world was ending.

Matt smiled, overly amused-Checkmate and game. Thanks for playing.

"I hate you." Mello kissed him on the lips, before venturing out onto the dance floor, alone. Hours seemed to roll by in a flash, watching Mello will do that. Everyone had their eyes on him now, as his slender body moved to the music.

"You want?" Matt heard a little to close to his ear. Surprised, he eyes shot up and smack, they fell upon the busty cleavage of a bottle girl. Matt had to admit, they were a nice pair but- "No thanks." Oblivious to the bottle in her hand.

Matt's view of Mello was slightly obscured by the intruder and little did he know his lover was watching. And little did he know, he would soon pay for loosing focus on what was important.

The girl stepped away and Matt saw him; eyes baring down on him, the look on Mello's face said it all. _Fuck my life! _He knew he was in trouble.

Instead Mello turned his back toward him, moving his body with the music.

Moment's later; a seductive 180 degrees, put the lovers face to face. Mello's movements were slow, calculating and unforgiving. He smiled, creating the silent contract between them. The one Matt had signed years ago. The one that said "You're mine."

A feeling shot straight to Matt's cock. _Why was it always like this? Fucking Mello!_ Mentally cursing the deviant he called blonde of his had the ability to drive him insane instantly. The curve of his hips as they circled around, hands moving up and down his body; touching places, Matt himself wanted to taste.

The music ensnared him; holding him prisoner, with Mello as his sole keeper. That smile, that God damn smile! Matt knew he was done for and there was nothing- Shit, he was putty in the hands of a mad man. Yes, that was his fate.

Matt watched as arms beckoned him closer- outstretched and inviting; fingers moving, calling for him to come hither. He leaned forward in his seat, skin flushed underneath Mello's gaze. He watched, wondering if he should in fact play his lover's game. Matt didn't like people all that much and a crowded dance floor was hell on earth. But there he-Mello- was.

Matt remained seated; his mind and body engaging in an inner battle, not knowing which one was going to win. He wanted to brave the sea of people and take his lover home but something would not let him leave his chair.

He didn't have to wait long as Mello strolled up to the barrier that separated the sections. Matt watched as his lover's slender fingers wrapped around the cold metal, moving in way that mimicked a hand job. He watched as Mello bit at his bottom lip, sweaty hair clung to his face. Fuck, he was sexy. The way everything about him was tailored to bring Matt to his knees.

A snake like move -captivating- between the bars and the blonde was headed in his direction, flaunting his leather clad ass in a way that would make whore seem virginal.

By the time Mello got to him, Matt felt as though he was going to burst out of his jeans. Mello's hand brushed lightly against his neck; fingers slipping through his mahogany strands, grabbing a fistful before pulling back hard. The warmth of his lover's mouth sent shock waves as he kissed his ear.

Matt placed his hands on the sides of Mello's neck, moving up. They caught hold of the blonde strands. Matt pulled hard, dominant. Mello's head fell back, exposing the delicate flesh. Matt didn't think twice about attacking it. He felt the moan from Mello; the pulse within, his heart pounding.

Matt pulled Mello against his chest, lips found the others ear. "I want to fuck you so bad." He said against Mello's mouth. Matt watched as the blonde's body straighten to attention. The feeling of Mello pressing down; all but grinding on him, his eyes spilling a lustful gaze Matt was unable to resist. He didn't do public displays but right now, he would take his lover on the dance floor, in front of God and everyone-if that was what was asked of him.

"Come-" he heard Mello convey in the lowest of tones. A hand stretched out in order to pull him to his feet.

Matt quickly rose from his seat, literally dragging Mello in the direction of the restrooms. "I-I can't wait!" Heading to a more secluded area. It began in the hallway. The kiss was deep, passions fire as they crashed through the door. Their clothes came off in a series of feverish pulls and tugs, Matt pinned Mello against the wall of stall door; his legs wrapped around the red-heads waist. The moans that proceeded as hot flesh was met and teasing senses played. One hard thrust and Matt was buried deep inside his lover.

Mello's head hit the back of the door hard; his hands at the top, gripping for dear life as Matt pulled out and slammed back in- over and over again until Mello was screaming in shear pleasure for more.

Matt grabbed Mello's neck with both hands and pushed him down onto him as his body held them against the door. The sound was exciting, exhilarating and almost animistic in nature; driving Matt further into his carnal abyss.

"Fuck, I love you!" Matt growled. He was on fire. The blonde on his cock was all he had ever wanted and he didn't know how long this was going to last. Matt felt himself ready to explode. The feel of being inside his lover, hair pulling- all of it was overload.

Matt felt Mello's insides twitch. He knew it wasn't long BUT God, did he not want it to end.

"M-Matt!" The blonde cried out clinging closer, arms holding tightly around him. "Fuck-Fuckkk!"

Matt thrust deeper taking all of Mello; every inch his body would give, the red-head took more. He wanted; no needed, to find those spots he had not yet explored, sending his blonde lover into raging convulsions. Mello begged him for more- begging to make him cum like he had never cum before.

How could he deny him?

"Ma-, oh fuck!" Mello cried out, gripping a handful of hair and pulling, unable to hold on as his orgasm rocked through him. He spilled out everywhere, covering them both with hot, sticky cum. The whiny little noises he always made after blowing a load filled the stall.

It drove Matt crazy.

And seconds later he followed his lover; biting into Mello's shoulder to muffle the sharp moan that escaped his throat, pushing down and enjoying the last few precious seconds of Mello's orgasm. Heat filled the tight hole as they leaned against the stall door, breathless. Each twitch of Matt's cock gained a small moan from Mello. This was how it was for them- draining.

Matt's eyes focused on Mello's. A certain softness had replaced the lust and that was where he loved to be. This was the part of their sex he lived for- Mello's vulnerable side.

"Matty?" Long eyelashes fluttered, making Mello's face look more innocent than need be.

Matt smiled, think how utterly gorgeous his lover was. "Yeah-" answering the quiet tone of the others voice.

"Don't ever fucking take your eyes of me again?"

And with that the illusion faded.

"I mean it." Mello stressed.

Matt happily took in the order, but there was a part of him that felt there was one thing that needed to be set straight. "Mel, I was watching you the whole time-give or take a few seconds. You just couldn't see because _she _was in the way." adding a devious grin. "Besides, when do you not have my undivided attention, huh?"

Blue orbs pierced his gaze as the owner scoffed. "Two words Matty." He stated.

"-Video Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>_Thoughts?_


End file.
